Stuck in Kanto
by Sonic Fan 011
Summary: A vortex has sent Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and AD to the Pokemon world. With some help from Ash, Misty and Brock, they will be home in no time. But first, they have to face Team Rocket. Meanwhile, AD sets out on a Pokemon journey on her own. But little does she know, Team Rocket are after her Pokemon. Will she be able to protect them?
1. Chapter 1: Another World

**Hey everybody. I'm back with a new story that I've had on my mind for a little bit. It's a crossover between Sonic and Pokemon. And by the way. For the record, Amy just joined in with Team Sonic as of my Sonic/Code Lyoko crossover. And this will be 100% Pokeshipping. And AD will be on a Pokemon journey of her own. So not to waste any time, let's get started.**

Everything has been peaceful for Team Sonic. The team leader, Sonic, was running around, minding his own business till he saw a vortex.

Sonic: "Oh boy. I gotta warn the others."

Sonic ran to warn his teammates and friends.

Meanwhile, everyone else was relaxing and chilling till Sonic came.

Sonic: "Guys! Guys!"

Shadow opened one eye.

Shadow: "What now?"

Sonic: "There's a vortex heading this way."

Knuckles: "What?"

Tails: "You're kidding, right?"

AD got confused.

"A what?"

Then, one by one, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and AD got sucked into the vortex.

Meanwhile, in the Kanto region, a young trainer named Ash Ketchum was on his way to being the greatest Pokemon master alongside his friends Misty and Brock and of course, his Pokemon, Pikachu.

Ash: "Finally, all 8 badges. Now onto the Pokemon League. Right Pikachu?"

Pikachu: "Pikachu."

Then, a vortex appeared from the sky.

Misty, noticing the vortex, looked at it.

Misty: "Hey Ash. Look."

Ash looked at the vortex.

Ash: "Another vortex. Now what?"

One by one, all members of Team Sonic appeared and fell to the ground. All except AD who just landed on her feet.

"And she sticks the landing."

AD turned around and noticed three humans looking at her.

"What?"

Then, the three humans got trembling by AD talking.

Brock: "That thing talks?!"

Ash: "Is it a Pokemon?"

"What? No! I'm not a Pokemon. What would make you think that?"

AD then noticed Pikachu.

"Whoa! No way!"

AD ran over to Pikachu and picked it up.

"An actual Pikachu?"

Pikachu: "Pika. Pika."

Ash: "Uh actually, that's my Pikachu."

Pikachu then snuggled AD.

"Does it look like I care?"

Misty: "Okay. Who are you and why are you in our world?"

AD rolled her eyes and puts Pikachu down.

"Obviously you humans are very dumb. I'm Amanda Dash but I prefer to be called Amy or AD, thank you very much."

Misty: "Are you sassing me?"

"Maybe."

Misty: "Why you little...!"

Misty attacked AD but was held back by Ash.

Ash: "Well it's nice to meet you, AD. I'm Ash Ketchum."

"I heard about you. You're a pretty good trainer."

Ash: "Thanks. Anyways. These are my friends Misty and Brock."

Brock: "Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Anyway. To answer that red head's question, me and my teammates got sucked into a vortex. That's how we ended up here."

AD then looked around.

"Whoa. So much Pokemon."

Ash: "You like Pokemon, do you?"

"Duh. They're animals and I like animals. Anyways. I do need some help getting my unconscious teammates somewhere. Do you guys know a place?"

Brock: "We do. Follow us."

Then, one by one, Ash and Brock lifted Tails, Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow and Amy somewhere and went off to a place with AD following behind. Then, she gets uncomfortable by Misty glaring at her.

"What?"

Misty: "You better watch yourself. You do not want to mess with me."

AD scoffed.

"Is that a threat? Please. You don't scare me."

Misty: "Wanna bet?"

Misty raised her fist at AD.

"What are you gonna do? Punch me? I'd love to see you try."

Misty growled at AD.

Misty: "You got lucky."

Misty walked off.

"Sheesh. That girl needs a chill pill."

Then, they've arrived at the nearest Pokemon center and one by one, the rest of Team Sonic woke up.

Sonic: "My head..."

Tails: "Where are we?"

Knuckles: "And why is AD hanging out with humans?"

Shadow: "Those aren't ordinary humans. They're Pokemon Trainers."

Pikachu sees Sonic.

Pikachu: "Pika!"

Pikachu ran over to Sonic and jumped into his arms.

Sonic: "Hehe. Nice to see you too, Pikachu."

Ash: "Pikachu?"

Ash walked over to Sonic.

Ash: "You must be Sonic."

Sonic: "Yeah. Who wants to know?"

Ash: "Ash Ketchum."

Sonic: "I heard about you. You're Pikachu's trainer and best buddy."

Ash: "I am. Nice to meet you."

Sonic: "Nice to meet you too, man."

Sonic and Ash shook hands.

AD came over.

Knuckles: "Well?"

"Brock and Ash are nice boys but Misty. She kept glaring at me."

Knuckles: "Why?"

Ash: "She doesn't like AD for some reason."

Knuckles: "Harsh. What did you do to her?"

AD shrugged.

"But that's not gonna stop me from being an awesome Pokemon Trainer. Sayanora."

AD ran off.

Ash: "is she always like this?"

Tails: "Yep. I'm Miles Prower by the way. But my friends call me Tails."

Knuckles: "I'm Knuckles."

Shadow: "Shadow."

Amy: "And I'm Amy Rose. Nice to meet you, Ash."

Ash: "Likewise."

Misty: "And I'm Misty. Nice to meet you guys."

Sonic: "Nice to meet you too."

Brock: "And I'm Brock."

Knuckles: "Nice to meet you too. Would you guys mind showing us around?"

Tails: "Yeah. I'm planning to do some research on Pokemon."

Ash: "No problem. Follow us."

They all head off to show Team Sonic around the region.

**And that will be it. Before you any of you ask, no. I have nothing against Misty. She's my favorite Pokemon trainer. I just thought that she wouldn't like AD at first but eventually becomes her friend as the story goes on and yes. AD will be on a Pokemon journey of her own. Since she likes Pokemon. Anyway. I will be going now. Chapter 2 will be Team Sonic meeting Team Rocket for the first time as well as Team Rocket trying to steal one of AD's Pokemon. Anyway. I'm out. Till next time, see you later :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Team Rocket

**Hey everybody. I'm back with the second chapter. As you can tell by the title, Team Rocket make their first appearance in the story. As well as a relationship beginning to blossom between Ash and Misty. Now not to waste any time, let's get started.**

Team Sonic were looking around the Kanto region, admiring the fact it has so many Pokemon. Then, Amy noticed Misty looking at Ash.

Amy: "You like him, don't you?"

Misty blushed.

Misty: "No I don't. I don't like Ash."

Amy: "Come on, Misty. Don't deny it."

Misty: "Fine. Yes."

Amy: "I knew it."

Misty: "What do you know?"

Amy: "Cause I'm in love with Sonic myself. But he never noticed."

Misty: "Why?"

Amy shrugged.

Amy: "That's him."

Then, they eventually ended up bumping into Knuckles.

Knuckles: "Guys. I have a feeling we're not alone."

Tails: "Uh what does that mean?"

Then, two humans and a talking cat Pokemon showed up in their hot balloon.

Meowth: "We're baaack!"

Sonic: "Who are these clowns?"

Then, the three introduced themselves as Team Rocket with their motto. (**a/n: I really didn't feel like typing their motto since I already know their motto.**)

Brock: "You had to ask."

Sonic: "Sorry."

Shadow: "What do you buffoons want?"

Jessie: "What we always want. We want that Pikachu."

Sonic: "Okay. Ash. Why do they want Pikachu?"

Ash: "They said that Pikachu is rare."

Sonic: "Oh."

Jessie: "Enough chitchat. Meowth. Get that Pikachu."

Meowth: "As you wish."

Pikachu: "Pika!"

Pikachu ran away.

Meowth: "Hey! Get back here!"

Meowth went after Pikachu but was suddenly stopped by a Charmeleon.

Meowth: "Ah!"

Charmeleon: "Charmeleon. Char."

AD came up to the Charmeleon.

"Easy, buddy. Easy."

Meowth: "Who are you?"

"None of your business. Now Charmeleon. Use your flamethrower."

Meowth: "F-Flamethrower."

Charmeleon used his flamethrower on Meowth, causing him to be on fire.

Meowth: "Gah! I'm on fire! Fire!"

Meowth ran back to the balloon.

"Good job, buddy."

AD patted her Charmeleon on the head.

"You okay, Pikachu?"

Pikachu: "Pika."

AD picked up Pikachu.

"Come on, Charmeleon."

Charmeleon: "Char."

AD and Charmeleon went back to the others.

Sonic: "AD! Just in time."

"Did someone lose this?"

Ash: "AD! Thank you!"

"No problem."

AD gave Pikachu back to Ash.

"Now let me take care of these jokers."

James: "What does she mean?"

Charmeleon stepped in front of the hot air balloon.

"Alright Charmeleon. Use your mega Flamethrower attack."

Charmeleon: "CHARMELEON!"

Charmeleon used his mega flamethrower on Team Rocket, causing them to run away.

"Yeah. You better run. Never mess with the ultimate."

Charmeleon: "Charmeleon!"

Ash: "That was impressive, AD. How did you get your Charmeleon to listen to you?"

"All he needs is some lovin. Plus I'm an awesome trainer."

Ash: "You up for a Pokemon battle then?"

AD shrugged.

"Bring it on."

Then, Ash and AD are on a battle field with their Pokemon and with their friends watching them.

"You first."

Ash: "No. I insist. You go first."

AD shrugged.

"Alright. I choose Charmeleon."

Charmeleon: "Charmeleon."

Charmeleon stepped into the battle field.

Ash: "Then for my Pokemon, I choose Pikachu."

Pikachu: "Pika!"

Pikachu stepped into the battle field.

"You attack first."

Ash: "Okay. Pikachu. Use your thunderbolt."

Pikachu: "PIKACHUUUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu used his Thunderbolt on Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon. Dodge it."

Charmeleon dodged the thunderbolt by jumping.

"Okay. Charmeleon. Use your scratch attack."

Charmeleon: "Charmeleon. Char!"

Charmeleon scratched Pikachu.

Pikachu: "Pika!"

Ash: "Hang in there, Pikachu."

Pikachu: "Pika!"

AD, seeing she has hurt Pikachu, decided to forfeit.

"I...I give up."

AD returned Charmeleon to his Poke Ball.

Ash: "Why?"

"Well I don't want to hurt Pikachu any further. That's why."

Ash: "Oh. Well it's okay. You don't have to continue battling if you don't want to. Right Pikachu?"

Pikachu: "Pikachu."

AD sprayed some potion on Pikachu to heal him.

Ash: "Where did you get that potion?"

"Poke Mart. Stopped by there while I was training my new Pokemon."

Knuckles: "So what does that mean?"

"Well Knuckles. I'm going to be a Pokemon trainer. The best one yet. So see you guys. I got more Pokemon to catch."

AD ran off to catch more Pokemon.

Tails: "Wow. She's so eagered to be a Pokemon trainer."

Sonic: "Well she likes Pokemon. Anyway. Shall we look around some more?"

Shadow: "Why not?"

Amy: "Yeah. I'd like to be a Pokemon trainer myself."

Team Sonic went to find themselves some Pokemon.

**And I guess I'll end it off here. And yes. I decided to have Team Sonic be trainers as well since well. Pokemon logic. Anyway. Chapter 3 will be up sometime today. It's gonna be on Team Sonic catching some Pokemon of their own. Anyways. I'm out. Till next time, see you later :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Pokemon Training

**Hey everybody. Happy Thanksgiving. I just wanted to apologize for a very long absence. Just got lazy and a lot of stuff going on and I'm back to publish a new chapter. And Chapter 7 for Team Sonic: Back in Jump City will be out sometime tomorrow cause I already started working on it. Anyways. Not to waste time, let's get started.**

Team Sonic met up with each other after catching Pokemon of their own. All except AD, who is still training her Pokemon and Tails, who plans to be a Pokemon researcher.

Sonic: "Okay. Who wants to train first?"

Knuckles: "I will."

Knuckles pulled out a Poke Ball.

Knuckles: "Pokemon, go!"

Knuckles released his first Pokemon, which is a Vulpix.

Vulpix: "Vulpix."

Sonic: "Ha! Is that all you got?"

Knuckles: "Yep. That's right. I decided to become a Fire type Pokemon trainer."

Sonic: "In that case..."

Sonic pulled out a Poke ball as well.

Sonic: "Poke ball, go!"

Sonic threw his Poke ball, revealing a Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto: "Pidgeotto!"

Knuckles scoffed.

Knuckles: "A Pidgeotto? Really?"

Sonic: "Quiet. You wanna talk trash, let's battle!"

Knuckles: "Let's do it!"

Tails watches as Sonic and Knuckles battle as he does more research.

Tails: "Wow. So trainers use Pokemon for battle. Interesting."

Shadow rolled his eyes.

Shadow: "What would the point of using animals for fights? It's animal abuse."

Amy elbowed Shadow.

Amy: "Shadow. You need to be more open with these things."

Shadow: "Whatever. I still don't see the point of Pokemon battling."

Then, after hours of Pokemon battling, Knuckles won the battle.

Knuckles: "In your face."

Sonic: "Ah whatever, man. Good battle."

Sonic returned Pidgeotto to its Poke ball while Knuckles did the same with Vulpix.

Sonic: "Well what do you guys say we grab a bite to eat?"

Tails: "I'm all for it, sure."

Shadow: "Why not?"

Amy: "Good idea. I'm starving."

Knuckles: "Eh. We might as well."

Team Sonic all went to go grab a bite to eat after training.

**And that will be it. I know it's short but whatever. I'm just that lazy. Anyways. Chapter 4 will be out soon. Just like I said, I need to work on Chapter 7 for my Sonic/Teen Titans crossover story. As well as Chapter 2 for my KP/TMNT crossover story. Okay. I'm done. I'm out. See you later. :)**


End file.
